


Sons

by Dininginthesun



Series: Sons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biker Iwaizumi, M/M, Mission AU, club, hacker makki, hacker mattsun, iwaizumi jamming out on the job, reunited, undercover oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dininginthesun/pseuds/Dininginthesun
Summary: Bouncers stood at the door, their own earpieces dark against their skin. They were turning away most of the guys that showed up, all of them minor gang members that weren’t important enough to be there or druggies that were too dumb to realize they didn’t belong. This was fine.“Go get your princess, tiger.” Matsu drawled into his ear. There was a girly giggle in the background to give the taunt some more effect.Iwaizumi gruffly walked up to the door, handing the bouncer with 3 lines shaved into the sides of his head the note. He read it apathetically, stuffing it into his pocket. He stepped aside.As Iwaizumi walked into the club framed by two of the enemies, he began to feel at ease. The base that shook his bones gave his steps a languid pace. The laughter and screams relaxed his shoulds and the frown that always creased his eyebrows. He wasn’t good at acting, but he was great at this- feigning bravery until he himself believed it.AU where the teams are basically in a Robin-Hood style mafia, team Seijoh being one of the best. Iwaizumi is there to retrieve their agent and take down an important target.





	Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a series thats just for fun. Its probably very innaccurate to actual organized crime. If anyone has any constructive critism, feel free to comment and we can discuss!
> 
> The song that inspired this fic and I highly recommend listening to while read is Sons, from Concorde. Turn it up loud for best results.

“Everything ready?” Iwaizumi muttered. There was an earpiece hidden in his deep into the canal, small and tan enough it was almost unnoticeable. On his jacket, a camera.

“Ready,” Makki smirked back. He was excited about this next mission. Iwa couldn’t say that he wasn’t going to enjoy it, but for now, all he could think about was not messing up.  
He had just planted all of Makki and Matsu’s traps on all the doorways and windows in the back of the club as well as the main office. It had taken a little over a half hour. They had all been activated beforehand, and the fact that they were live always made Iwaizumi feel like he was holding a creature and not a machine. A dangerous one.

“Alright. Let’s do it.” Iwaizumi straightened up from where he had been leaning against his bike, heavy from the Glocks strapped to his sides. They were hidden under a teal bomber jacket, tigers engraved on the back and sleeves. Under his white shirt was a bulletproof vest. It was the most armor he usually wore. Party clothes usually meant they were dealing with serious business, like tonight. Tonight was already special anyways, even if they hadn’t planned to take down a boss. 

He would be reunited with his partner again. If they had done anything to him… Daishi's gang was going to get more than just a beating. They would be crawling on their hands and knees and begging for mercy.

The club itself was lit by a singular sign that read Foozie’s in neon fuschia and swooping cursive. The brick walls were all shrouded in darkness, every center of focus going to the sign and the yawning double doors promising sex, music, and drugs. Lights from inside danced on the pavement, flashing the same pink from the sign, aquatic blue, and green. Iwaizumi could only see a hallway painted black, but it was enough to get his adrenaline pumping.  
Bouncers stood at the door, their own earpieces dark against their skin. They were turning away most of the guys that showed up, all of them minor gang members that weren’t important enough to be there or druggies that were too dumb to realize they didn’t belong. This was fine.  
“Go get your princess, tiger.” Matsu drawled into his ear. There was a girly giggle in the background to give the taunt some more effect.

Iwaizumi gruffly walked up to the door, handing the bouncer with 3 lines shaved into the sides of his head the note. He read it apathetically, stuffing it into his pocket. He stepped aside.   
As Iwaizumi walked into the club framed by two of the enemies, he began to feel at ease. The base that shook his bones gave his steps a languid pace. The laughter and screams relaxed his shoulds and the frown that always creased his eyebrows. He wasn’t good at acting, but he was great at this- feigning bravery until he himself believed it. 

He was bombarded with sensation as soon as he walked past the threshold and into the main hall. The first thing he noticed were bodies- bodies everywhere. People dancing, people nearly fucking, people lounging anywhere there was a free space. People puking their guts out, even a guy that looked like he was shitting in the corner. Strippers rose above the crowd like fallen angels, all dressed in black and white. The only colors that were discernible in the mess were the colors of the lights, painting the picture of a dream. Lights of all kinds were hung up on the walls, spotlights flaring, fairy lights hung like streamers, all different shades of pink, blue and green. What little Iwaizumi could make of the floor was concrete. Mirrors paneled every part of the wall, making the room seem vast and endless. A mix between rap and disco was being played out of unseen speakers, setting the mood perfectly. The crowd seemed to love it. In the back of the room, arches could be seen with swooping black curtains, leading to private shows.  
Iwaizumi waded through the crowd, staying in the middle instead of trying to edge around. It would be impossible to do so with all the people scattered about. He scanned the room, already feeling a little itchy that it was closed off. The only direct way out was the way he came from. That was anticipated, though. The team had reviewed a map of Foozie’s during planning. Iwaizumi himself had memorized the layout after looking at it countless times. 

“Go through the door on the left at the end of the hall. It’s timed to be unlocked for the next ten minutes.”

Iwaizumi reached the door just in time for the song to change. There was suddenly a litany of vibrations filling his chest, the song promising something dangerous. He ducked his head, hiding a wolfish grin as he opened the door. This was just the perfect song for the occasion. He looked around, waiting for a guard to spot him. They seemed to be too distracted by the girls planted to mess with them. Suckers couldn’t even do their job right, getting distracted by boobs when they work in a fucking strip club. It would cost them their lives. The girls had nails laced with poison. Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly sure for what kind since it was a creation of Kuroo and Yaku’s making. All he knew was that it would kill them in minutes. One little scratch, and…

Boom. One down. Then another. The other men were rushing towards them. The ones that resisted the girls’ charms would be taken down by reinforcements in the crowd. Iwaizumi put on his gloves.

Iwaizumi opened the door, not bothering to be quiet about it with the music shaking the walls. The back was just as grimy as the front, with less fluorescent lights. However, a neon sign glowed, this time with cursive so extravagant he couldn’t distinguish what it said. This one glowed red, giving the brick a dangerous aura. Laughter crashed into his ears from a crowd just unseen, and Iwa tensed. He recognized two of those voices. One was the target that he did know, the man that introduced himself as Oikawa’s new pimp just a few days ago. The other, Oikawa himself. 

“Iwa-chan is in. I repeat. It is time to shoot through some bedonkers, get a raging boner at the sound of gunshots. Would you care for some background music to set the mood?” 

If Iwaizumi could say anything, he would have told Makki that he had just the music he needed. 

He walked down the dim hallway that rounded off to the right, keeping quiet. There were several doors both shut and open, the one at the end of the hallway closing and muffling shut the laughter Iwaizumi had heard. Grabbing the knife in his pocket, he flipped the blade out. A man was walking his way from the room. A bodyguard. 

“The room to your left is empty. Duck in there.”

Iwaizumi did, just in time for the other man to turn the corner. He waited until he was within reaching distance. Quick as lightning he lunged, grabbing the man by the mouth and nose with experienced precision, and an arm around his shoulders.   
Iwaizumi crushed the man’s face against his shoulder to keep any noise from gasping out. He pulled his arm away from the man’s shoulders and slit his throat before he had a chance to defend himself. With a quick swipe of his hand on the man’s shirt to get some of the blood off, he dropped him and moved to the next room. 

“At three O'clock is a room with five men in it. 3 are lounging and look high out of their minds. The other two are on their phones. Each have the standard at their hip. At eleven O’clock there’s a room full of men getting their drink on. Boy howdy, they are not drunk enough.” Hanamaki read off directions the same way John Green spoke at lectures, somehow sounding lazy even though he never paused to get a breath.

“The main room has Daishou at the head, three of his right-hand men to his sides, and 2 of Lofty’s ambassadors. Three whores and a dumpster. Sorry, I mean Oikawa. Oikawa is in there,” Matsu added. “He’s hanging off of Daishi’s arm like a grocery bag stuck in a fence.”

“That hoe.” Makki sighed.

Iwaizumi grunted, “Did he set the traps in all the other rooms?”

“All are on and ready to go. Just keep heading to the target. Remember where the escape route is.”

Iwaizumi did as he was told, bounding down the hallway, a hand on one of his Glocks. Magazines were in his pockets, along with the bloody knife. He held it with both hands, leaning against the door to listen before barging in. It was rough under his cheek, the wood grooved despite being polished. The red sign down the hall and the rough pattern made the door look as if it were bleeding.

“Ready.” Makki and Matsu responded together. “Commence operation ‘Let’s Go Barbie.’”  
Iwaizumi opened the door normally, watching it turn inward. They wouldn’t know it was him until it was too late. Behind him, he heard the muffled yelling of dying men.

He shoved a vase with a smash even as he cocked his gun and left the coverage of the door. He saw Oikawa dive down just in time to shoot Daishou and the man next to him. The others were quick to get on the ground, one grabbing his own gun and taking no time to fire a spray of bullets in Iwaizumi’s direction. The three women followed Oikawa’s lead, screams gutting out of their throats. He ducked back to the cover of the hallway, switching out the magazines before turning back. Yanking the other gun at his waist he tossed it hard in Oikawa’s direction and pulling the trigger again, hitting the guy with the gun. Oikawa grabbed the gun greedily, turning on the two men with a quick bang! Bang! He turned to grin up at Iwaizumi just as there was a shot. He realized it was in his arm. One of Daishi's men had got him.   
Not feeling the pain yet, Iwaizumi jumped back in the room, Oikawa switching his place at the door. He lifted the gun in front of his face, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he fired another three shots back. The gunfire stopped.

“Clear as far as I can tell. Everyone’s on the floor.” Oikawa turned toward him. He had that look on his face that gave Iwaizumi chills. His pupils were little pinpoints, the scarlet lighting making his brown irises glow red. He looked like another person. His hair was long and blonde, pulled into a sloppy bun. Strands of hair stuck to his sweat covered face.

There was a squeak, and Iwaizumi turned around. The girls were still laying on the floor, looking up at them and quivering. 

“Pippa?” Oikawa’s voice was gentle. “Take the girls and leave.”

The one on the far right lifted her head, dark strands of hair falling into her face. Oikawa raised his eyebrows at her, and that seemed to make up her mind. She stumbled to her feet and scurried away, the other two hesitating before following. 

Oikawa held out a hand, and automatically Iwaizumi reached into his pocket and pulled out a magazine, tossing it to him. Oikawa briskly loaded the gun, cocked it, and pointed it out in the hallway again. He fired another three shots. Thumps could be heard faintly, and Oikawa relaxed.

Oikawa strode forward into the hallway, and Iwaizumi followed until they were power walking side by side. The red lighting made the scene even more gruesome than it already was. Around ten bodies were splayed across the thin hall, blood splatters covering the walls, the corpses, the doors. Pippa and the others had made it halfway down the hall before getting shot down. The blond girl’s face was half gone, the bullet piercing her cheekbone. Pippa’s face was surprisingly clean, her eyes closed peacefully and her limbs splayed out as if acting. A hole in her chest told otherwise. The scene reminded Iwaizumi of the red room in the Shining. He wouldn’t even be surprised if blood began flooding through the door frames and crashing into them.

Oikawa wasn’t wasting any time observing the bodies, bounding into the last door on the right before entering the dancefloor. Shouts could be heard through the pounding of the base, and Iwaizumi felt his heart thunder in his ears, kept almost steady from the beat. 

“Hey Creampuff, Eeyore. Did you survive without me? Those few days must have been hard with both the beauty and the brains away for the operation.” Oikawa smirked, and even though Mattsun and Makki couldn’t see it, they all knew it was there.

Iwaizumi sighed sadly as he checked over the bomb Oikawa had planted on the window, checking to make sure it was activated and ready. “My vacation is over.”

“Hey Tiger, Makki, do you hear the sound of a plastic bag fluttering in the wind?”

“Daishi should know better than to litter around the base. It’s not professional. It must be pretty bad if I can hear it all the way through the intercom.”

The windows of the room were two long, horizontal smudgy pieces of glass in the center of the wall. Iwaizumi’s knife had a weighted ball bearing at the end just for window breaking, and it was always fun to let the glass shatter. He handed it to Oikawa though, not wanting to tear his shoulder any more than he had to. “Creampuff and Eeyore can’t believe trash can talk either.” 

Oikawa huffed before swinging the knife into the window, the crash loud but not ear-splitting as all the glass fell to the floor. “Oh, please. Find some better insults. Daishi calling me a twink was more hurtful than that.”

“Fine. Your hair and your weave both look like shit Oikawa, get it together.” Iwaizumi ruffled his hair hard as Oikawa swung his leg through the open window, nearly making him fall crotch first on the shards of glass sticking out of the sill. He shrieked, tumbling out the other side before rolling back up to his feet. 

“Fuck, you nearly made me pierce my dick! Maybe I should go back and be Bossman’s bitch after all.” He cackled. “Oh wait, he’s dead.” 

Bickering with Oikawa made the anticipatory fear turn into excitement. His partner was back, and they had a job to do. Together, they could pull this shit off like a breeze. Especially with Mattsun and Makki at their backs. Their eyes met, and Oikawa grinned wide at him. It was a real smile, the kind that would make others run, but it only made Iwaizumi stronger. The throbbing pain he had begun to feel in his shoulder ceased. 

“Incoming,” Makki called. “Backup will arrive in less than twenty seconds. Get out of there, Iwaizumi. You can woo your bae later.”

Iwaizumi lifted his leg and threw himself out the window in one motion, grunting at the searing pain in his shoulder. They were in a back alley, and if Iwa remembered right then two blocks away from his bike. As soon as his feet hit the pavement, they were off. 

The yelling from inside the club had grown louder, and Iwaizumi knew that they had just barely escaped with getting their brains blown out. Maybe they shouldn’t goof around when they were running for their lives. But hey, this job would be too tense if they didn’t. Besides, it was hard when Makki and Mattsun were their quartermasters. 

Iwaizumi skidded to a stop at the end of the street, Oikawa slowing down when he did. He turned back to watch the window, Oikawa searching the scene around him.

“Get ready, you two.” Iwa waited until a leg was poking out of the window. “Now!” 

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa behind the adjacent building, covering him with his body the best he could from the debris. He was still shirtless, completely unprotected from shrapnel and stone or bullets that could fly at them. He waited until he heard agonized screams before shrugging off his jacket and pushing it into Oikawa’s chest. “Put it on. You’re so pale you’ll be a beacon in the night.”

They ran, turning back every so often to make they weren’t being followed. There were sounds of screams and music fading with distance. Once they reached Iwaizumi’s bike, the noise was faint and replaced with the passing of cars and police sirens in the distance.   
“Here.” Iwaizumi handed Oikawa’s helmet over before flinging himself on. He put on his own, a black and nondescript compared to Oikawa’s turquoise. Oikawa pulled at his ponytail elegantly until it wasn’t visible before wrapping his arms around Iwa’s waist. 

Iwa revved the engine, and he could practically feel Oikawa rolling his eyes. “Get on with it.”  
He smiled before kicking off, skirting out of the alley and into traffic with ease. 

They had successfully finished a mission and had their captain back. Iwaizumi had his partner back. Even though Oikawa went undercover often, the end of every mission always felt like the start to a new beginning because their team felt whole again. Times like these, with Oikawa behind him and going fast enough to outrun anything, it was easy to feel invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked, there will be more coming out in the future. For the next part of this series I plan on the recruitment of karasuno first years.


End file.
